Falling Into Your Eyes
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Rima is forced to do an art assignment with the person sitting next to her, the task; draw each others eyes. Not so bad right? Wrong. The person who sits beside her is her number one enemy, the best friend stealer, the crossdresser, Nagihiko Fujisaki. But what happens when she finds herself falling for him?


**Hey guys! It's like 5.30 in the morning here but I got so obsessed with typing this and I couldn't stop *-*. This is actually based off an art class experience I had except for me it wasn't with someone that I liked (obviously) but most of Rima's annoyed thoughts were actually based on mine at that point in time XD. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**P.S. this is actually the first story posted of my Christmas Special! I made a challenge to myself, complete all my unfinished oneshots and post it up on here all by Christmas day. So yeah, it's basically a oneshot fiesta for me XD. Anyways, hope you enjoy this and I hope you'll go and read the rest of my one shots. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Falling Into Your Eyes**

**Rima's** **POV**

"Okay class," the teachers shrill voice echoed through the room as I stared blankly at her, "You will now be doing an art project, it's pretty simple, just draw your partners face, but this with project I want you to pay extra close attention to their eyes..."

Her ranting continued somewhere along the lines of 'eyes being the windows to your soul' blah blah blah but I was more focused on other things.

I sent a glare towards my teacher, inwardly cursing. Damn her, damn my form teacher too, choosing Fujisaki to be my partner! Of all the forty people in my class it had to be him, the best friend stealer! It was bad enough I had to do almost every project with the purple headed cross dresser who sits next to me but now she expects me to draw him?! I mean what happened to no opposite gender partner?

I sighed; I guess this is what happens when you transfer from an all girls' school to a mix school.

I looked behind me and sighed again when I saw that Amu was too zoned out to even pay attention to what the teacher was saying. But I guess this is what you get when you have a best friend who is currently dating a five year senior boyfriend who oh so happily just pulls out his girlfriend for midnight dates when she was still in high school and studying for midterms. Hell, their entire relationship is technically illegal.

Yep, high school, we're now all sixteen year olds, whoop de doo. Forgive my sarcasm as despite the fact that I am sixteen I still have the height of a fourth grader.

I blew my blonde bangs out of my face irritably as the teacher dismissed us to do our work.

"Let's work together, ne, Rima-chan?" the cross dresser said and smiled.

Ugh, oh help me kami-sama.

We started our work and it was decided that I would draw first.

I frowned and my lips pursed as I tried to concentrate on drawing his eyes and the rest of his face.

I had no problems at all drawing his face but when I reached his eyes I just couldn't seem to get it right and ended up erasing it a lot of times.

With a frustrated groan, I tried to copy the lines of his eyes again, his stupid ugly mud colored eyes. Those stupid piggy eyes that always seemed to mock me. Stupid piggy eyes. Stupid stupid eyes that always seemed to see right through me. Stupid stupid stupid beautiful golden brown eyes.

My pencil stopped in mid stroke as I registered what I just thought. Did I, Rima Mashiro, just call my archenemy's, Fujisaki Nagihiko, eyes beautiful?

I shook my head as a weird feeling fluttered into my body. It my heart beat faster and my stomach churn unpleasantly.

All in all, I hated that feeling.

"Are you okay Rima-chan? You've been spacing out for awhile," Nagihiko's voice broke my thoughts.

"Perfectly fine!" I snapped and continued the lines.

When I was done I stared at it happily. I managed to get his eyes just right this time! I even managed to blend the colors to form his eyes exact color. Overall I was quite pleased with how it turned out and I handed it to Nagihiko for inspection.

"Wow Rima-chan, your drawing is very nice," he commented and handed it back to me.

"Whatever," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed as my cheeks turned red. What's wrong with me?

Purple head just smiled and took his pencil, starting the drawing.

When I looked at him, I couldn't help but feel awed, even when he was drawing his movements were so graceful and fluent, like he was dancing.

"Lift your chin a bit up Rima-chan," he commanded, breaking me from my staring. Well, it was a command, but he made it sound like a request more than anything really.

I tilted my chin up a little as per request and watched as he studied my face, his gaze was so intense that I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Hurry up!" I snapped, but I wasn't really frustrated, more like that funny feeling from earlier on had come back and I didn't like it one bit. Was I coming down with something?

Nagihiko didn't even flinch but merely smiled that annoying smile of his and shook his head, "Patience is the mother of all virtues Rima-chan, learn to have some," he teased.

I glared at him and stubbornly turned my head away but his hand suddenly reached out and touched my cheek, turning my head to the side.

A blush made its way onto both or cheeks as I felt mine heat up like a bonfire as Nagihiko's lit up like a Christmas tree.

He immediately removed his hand from my cheek like it had been burned and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it was, but somehow I felt disappointed that he had let go so quickly. And I have no idea why.

"Still doing the drawing," Nagihiko mumbled, still blushing.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Placing my elbow on the table I rested my chin on it and sighed, very tempted to close my eyes. But since I couldn't, I settled for staring blankly at Nagihiko while letting my thoughts wander.

I didn't even notice that he was taking especially long with the drawing until the teachers terrible voice rang out, "Okay class, time to pack up! I hope all of you are done!"

Some groans and sighs of relief passed through the class as everyone moved so that they were facing the board again, everyone but me that is.

"Let me see the drawing," I demanded and held out my hand expectantly.

"Manners Rima," he said and clucked disapprovingly.

"Let me see the drawing or I'll cut your hair," I said and held up the scissors threateningly.

"How unladylike," he muttered but handed over the drawing anyways.

I glared at him before taking the drawing from his hands and examining it. To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the century. The drawing was breathtaking, and no I'm not just saying that because the model was me.

There was a blonde haired girl in the middle of the picture, she looked like me, but the air she held didn't seem the same as mine. Her curly hair that was surrounding her small frame like a huge waterfall seemed to have different hues to the under the sun rays which only covered half her face in a diagonal manner, illuminating her part of her hair and making it look like it was highlighted with gold. Her head was resting on her hand like I had been doing just now and there was a soft smile plastered onto her face, not a huge toothy grin but a small sweet smile that seemed to brighten up the whole picture. But the most amazing part was defiantly her eyes; one of her eye was under the sunlight, making it look like there were a bunch of specks of gold dust floating around in a huge light bronze pool. And they just seemed to be smiling on their own, holding a soft and gentle gaze filled with happiness.

"Are you sure this is me?" I asked, trying to look impassive as I handed the drawing back to him, although I was still trying to recover from the surprise.

He smiled at me and pushed the drawing back to me, "You keep it. It's meant for you, after all, who better to keep it than the model herself?" he asked playfully.

Then, he reached over and grabbed the drawing in my table, "But in return I'll be keeping this," he said with a wink.

I glared at him, "Who said you could!" I snapped loudly, forgetting we were still in class.

The teacher turned to face our direction with a cold look in her eyes, "Is their something you would like to share with the class Mashiro-san?"

Don't you just love how she only calls on me? This stupid art teacher has been at me since the start of the year when I forgot to bring my art materials on the first day. Just because of that one small incident she's been like a vulture, ready to snap at any chance she has.

"No," I all but hiss back at her, glaring at her pointedly.

"Detention, today, for disrupting lessons," she said without a second thought.

I looked around the room and saw that at least half the class was chatting away animatedly, making far more noise than I did.

"Stupid biased teacher," I muttered used my breath, not intending for her to hear but she did anyways.

"What did you say Mashiro-san?" she asked in a clipped tone.

No point taking back my words now.

"You're stereotyping biased teacher, each student was making more noise than I was and yet you decide to give detention to only me. If that's not biased then I don't know what that is," I said coolly, not willing to back down.

By now, the entire class had gone silent and was staring at me in either awe or horror.

The teacher stared at me in shock for a while as though she hadn't really expected me to retaliate but after awhile anger was clearly shown on her features as she barked angrily, "To the principals office. Now!"

I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way out of the classroom, just to irk her. I could feel the stares of my classmates burning a hole through my skull but I refused to show any weakness and sauntered out of the class.

After the principle had a 'diplomatic' conversation with me I was feeling extremely pissed. What the hell happened to justice in this place? I got threatened by the principle, my parents got called up (honestly couldn't care less about that those idiots will probably be too busy arguing with each other who 'brought me up' to be like this to care) and twelve detentions. Twelve stupid damn detentions! Well at first he only gave me eight but added some more as I cursed and swore at him with my very, very colorful language, but can you blame me? Eight detentions for apparently 'disrespecting my elder' the elder part, yeah sure, that old hag belonged in a museum but the disrespecting part I highly doubt that. I treated her exactly the way she treated me, I see no foul in that.

I stormed my way back to class, which I had missed two whole hours of (the only merit of this besides the satisfaction) and greeted the teacher before walking to my seat next to purple head.

He seemed to sense my bad mood and kept quite unlike usually where he would talk quite a lot.

After school, however, the silence between us he seemed to crack as he said, "I'm sorry Rima-chan."

I raised my eyebrow at this, packing my bag while listening, "Sorry for what?"

"I'm the one who got you into trouble by taking to you," he said miserably like I was going to hate him.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax cross dresser, it wasn't your fault, I'm not going to kill you or anything."

Hey, I may be an ice queen but I didn't randomly push the blame to someone else just to make myself feel better, only jerks did that.

His eyes widen like he wasn't expecting that and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again, was I truly that cruel to him?

"Thanks," he mumbled shyly.

"Whatever, I need to get this done," I said and gestured to the bucket of water and scrubs at the front of the classroom, "Detention," I spat distastefully.

He smiled at me sympathetically before moving to the front of the classroom and carried the equipment over.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he placed his bag on the chair and grabbed a scrub.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you," he said with that annoyingly pleasant smile on his face.

"Get lost Fujisaki," I snapped.

"No way, I got you into this mess and since I can't get you out of it I'll help you," he said and rolled up his sleeves before getting down on all fours and began scrubbing.

I scowled again but it was mainly to hide the blush on my cheeks as I squatted down next to him and began scrubbing.

"I really liked your drawing by the way Rima-chan," he said as he dipped the scrub in the soapy water.

It obviously wasn't as nice as the one he drew but I figured it decent enough, one of my better works at least, it was a simple drawing with Fujisaki on the left side, his usual easy going smile with his eyes open, showing off the multitude of browns in his eyes.

"It's not that nice, I couldn't even get your eyes right," I muttered, embarrassed.

He cocked his head to the side, "They look fine to me."

"No, there just something missing, and I don't know what it is," I mumbled in frustration, venting my anger on the floor.

"Easy there Rima-chan, you don't want to get another detention for scraping off the floorboards," he pacified.

I turned to shoot something rude at him but stopped short, there it was again his eyes, that same expression that I just couldn't get.

In the end, I turned my head to the side, trying to hide my blush as the next sentence slipped out of my mouth, "Just Rima is fine," I said surprising the both of us.

He blinked for a while then smiled happily, there was that shine in his eyes again, "Okay then, but in exchange Rima has to call me either Nagihiko or Nagi, we have known each other for four over years after all."

I blushed even more, god what was wrong with me? Was I coming down with something?

Nodding my head I replied, "Nagi it is then, Nagihiko is just way too long," I explained.

He nodded his head and I just stared into his eye for a while, they were such a pretty shade of brown and it held such a nice sparkle to them. My heart fluttered and my cheeks warmed up again. What was this feeling?

After a while, I broke the eye contact and turned away from him, smiling lightly to myself as we worked in a comfortable silence.

Maybe, just maybe mind you, he wasn't such a bad guy.

* * *

**Okay the end! I'll leave it up to you guys to decipher what feeling it was but it should be pretty obvious XD. I didn't really go into a whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing with them in this oneshot, for this, Rima is still working out her feelings while Nagi obviously likes her, though it does imply that she falls for him, even if it's just a little. I hoped you liked this story and please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
